Alagos
by Rochwen
Summary: The WORST roleplay in the history of histories. Everybody dies. WARNING FOR THAT, AND GRATUITOUS ANGST.
1. Chapter One

Alagos  
  
---Chapter One---  
  
The day was gray and slightly chilly, althought without the blustering wind, it might have almost been nice enough to go without cloaks. Yet the wind howled and blew all around two gray-clad figures that tramped through the woods of Imaldris, trying to get back to the warmth of the halls. They'd simply been out for a walk when the wind was light, but now it whipped their garments and raven black hair forward. At least the way back home put it at their backs.  
  
Elladan was one of the figures, the older of the twins. He looked straight ahead through slightly squinted eyes as the leaves danced all around them, leading the way as they twisted a few feet above the ground. Strands of obsidian hair fell into his face, and he raised a hand to brush them off, only to be defeated when more found their way back there. Elrohir, the second figure, was walking near blind because his eyes were squinted in order to keep out the biting wind. The tiny braids that usually kept his dark locks in check were no longer even keep even some hair out of his face.  
  
"Ai, this wind!" the elder twin finally half-shouted in order to make himself heard to his brother, Elrohir, who walked beside him. Never could Elladan remember such a great wind storm as the one they were in now. Hopefully all these trees have strong roots, Elladan thought somewhat glumly as they tramped through the carpet of leaves on the forest floor.  
  
It had started as a nice enough day, sunny with only a few clouds threatening to spread over the Elven realm. When the rain came- which it was sure to come eventually- no one would be outdoors to face the drops and the mighty wind.  
  
"Perhaps we should find some sort of shelt-ah!" Elrohir's speech was cut off as his cloak was ripped off his shoulders by an exceptionally strong gust. Muttering a few choice words, the Elf went after it, the weather greatly decreasing his usual speed.  
  
After a few moments, Elrohir could see the cloak rippling away in the wind, having caught onto a tree branch. A smug smile put itself on his face, and about to reach out for it, his boot got caught on an upraised root; which had not been raised before.  
  
Elladan glanced up as the cloak streaked across his path, and then his brother. He muttered darkly as he gave chase after them, but the wind and rain made it nearly impossible to see where he was going. But whether by luck or chance, he saw his brother trip up on the root and went over to him, wiping rainwater from his eyes. Another extremely forceful gale swept across them, forcing Elladan to take a step back in order to balance himself.  
  
The tree that had hold of Elrohir's cloak groaned and shifted, causing Elladan to glance up sharply. The tree was quite old and very tall, a sycamore. The storm was definitely taking its toll upon the ancient plant. Elladan's brow furrowed in concern.  
  
"Elrohir, quickly. Grab your cloak. This tree is liable to fall at any moment!"  
  
"I'm. trying!" Elrohir muttered through clenched teeth, pulling at his cloak. He would've left it, but it had been given to him by his mother the last time she had seen him. and there was no way he would let it go.  
  
"I think I've. got it." And sure enough, part of the cloak ripped and let it free, yet also sending Elrohir flying back into the unstable tree with a loud 'thud'. He winced as his back came in contact with the hard wood, but nothing could prepare him for what came next.  
  
The sycamore wobbled, it's long roots ripping from the ground and causing other trees to fall as well as they pulled from the forest floor. The Elven prince desperately tried to get up, yet he'd twisted his ankle severely when he fell into the tree. "Elladan!" He cried weakly, seeing the large tree begin to topple over.  
  
Elrohir could not scream. he could not give any cry, as the blow of the tree had left him winded, several ribs broken and jabbed into his lungs. He simply stared, grey eyes wide with such a pain he could not even begin to describe.  
  
Elladan's eyes widened and fear struck his heart as he heard his brother's call. For a second, all he saw was Elrohir, helpless upon the ground, beneath a tree that would soon fall upon him within moments. Adrenaline pumped through his body as he knelt down and grabbed Elrohir's wrists, starting to pull him from the tree.  
  
But then a creak caught his attention as another tree, falling in the opposite direction, whisked swiftly upon him, and before he knew it, the tree had pinned him to the ground, face up, crushing his abdomen. With an anguished scream, he writhed underneath the pressure until another crash reminded him of Elrohir's plight.  
  
He twisted his neck, afraid of what he'd find as he looked for his brother.  
  
Elrohir could feel his brother's eyes upon him, and he slowly turned his optics upwards, purely in concern for Elladan. For a split second, he forgot about his own searing pain, and tried to move to help his twin, that just resulted in even more pain. more pain than he thought possible.  
  
Elladan's spirits fell even further as he saw his brother in nearly the same position as he, only he was upon his stomach, while Elladan lied on his back. Seeing him struggle to get free, Elladan moaned softly and objected.  
  
"No, Elrohir...do not try to help me. I fear this tree is too heavy for you...even if you could get out from under yours."  
  
Every breath was so difficult for him, but what only aggravated him further was the rain that beat harshly upon his face, stinging his eyes and making breathing even harder. His ribs screamed in agony as the broken ends dug roughly into his lungs and other organs.  
  
He knew his fate, but what of his brother? Surely he would follow if no one came soon. The thought of this sickened Elladan as the wind continued to howl, and the rain continued to pour upon them mercilessly. Elladan began to despair, not for himself, but for Elrohir. His little brother...dead. It was too painful of a thought to bear.  
  
And yet he would not be alone in his death. If this was truly their fate, then there was no one Elladan would rather accompany than his best friend and kin.  
  
"Can't. not. help. you. 'Dan." Elrohir murmured, wincing sharply as he tried to escape in vain. No. he couldn't give up, he couldn't not fight for his life. It had always been that way-even though the younger of the two was more reserved in some ways, he never gave up on anything.  
  
Elladan's heart broke to see Elrohir struggle so. He knew his brother would not give up as long as he still had strength within. But he mustn't hurt himself even more, not on his account. Elladan shifted slightly in attempt to lessen the pressure on his abdomen, but instead he only created the opposite effect. Wincing and stifling a cry of pain, he looked to Elrohir.  
  
The younger twin suddenly realized it wasn't just his chest that throbbed, but also his right arm and legs. They must've been broken. which made it even more difficult to continue his mission to get free. "Must. home. hurt." A jagged end of a rock and pierced a bit of his neck, though was not deep enough to cause instant death. "They. come. ada." He trailed off, struggling to keep consciousness.  
  
"Elrohir, no...do not struggle. You cannot possibly escape. Don't hurt yourself worse. If someone does come, I do not want them to find you dead on my behalf!"  
  
The wind and rain continued to pelt down angrily. Raindrops rolled down Elladan's face, washing off the sweat and tears that coursed down his cheeks. At least in the rain, Elrohir would not be able to tell Elladan was weeping for him.  
  
"Not. your. fault." Elrohir said, reaching his free and only slightly wounded hand up to his brother's cheek with a smile. "Won't. die. they. come. Not. die. yet." He continued on, slightly delirious with fever. "Love. you. brother." Those were his last words, before slipping into a dark dream, rain still beating his ageless face.  
  
Elladan's eyes widened as Elrohir fell into his sleep, and since his arms were pinned, there was no way of checking his vitals to see if he still lived or not. The tears flowed more steadily, though the rain was slackening.  
  
"Elrohir....Elrohir!" Elladan called, his throat tightening with emotion. No. he could not lose his brother and best friend...not out here in the middle of nowhere, in the rain and wind, without a fighting chance for life. Elladan struggled to free himself, but this only resulted in more pain.  
  
But he could care less. He would not let his own selfishness stand in the way of him and Elrohir.  
  
------ 


	2. Chapter Two

Alagos  
  
---Chapter Two---  
  
Elrohir jolted awake, eyes widening with no memory of what happened at first. But then the pain seared through him again, and the Peredhel bit back a groan. "I'm. fine." He murmured through clenched teeth, mentally wishing it would all end. He'd never say that aloud though, not in front of his brother who was in just as much pain.  
  
"I never thought. this would be the end of. me. A. tree. Ada. used to tell us they would be. when we climbed the really. tall ones. Remember?" The Elven prince struggled to stay awake, knowing that with the hypothermia that was creeping up on him, it would be a slumber he'd never wake from.  
  
Elladan dropped his head, panting, in relief. Elrohir had not died, not yet. He shivered once, and then again, as the same thing coming upon Elrohir made its way to Elladan. He glared up at the sky that continued to empty the rain upon them, and the wind didn't help either. Neither seemed to be slowing or stopping anytime soon.  
  
He almost smiled in memory as Elrohir's words brought him back in time. "Yes, I remember. It seems --"  
  
A heavy gust of wind slightly rocked his tree and settled it deeper into the ground, causing Elladan's face to contort with pain as his broken ribs only dug all the more into his lungs and other organs. Elladan struggled for breath for a moment, and then finally caught it. He rested, still panting, knowing Elrohir's concern would only grow.  
  
"It seems adar was right."  
  
"We must. stay awake. Perhaps they will. still come." Elrohir murmured, trying to believe such a thing, yet failing miserably. Would this day never end? How long had they been lying there? He had no idea, and in all truth didn't want to know.  
  
Glancing up at his brother again, he lifted his free hand again, placing it slightly over Elladan's eyes to block out the rain. The younger of the two wasn't on his back, thus most of the rain hitting only one side of his face and now sopping wet hair.  
  
Elladan smiled in gratitude to his brother as his hand somewhat shielded the rain from his eyes. They were just alike, he knew -- they did not care for their own pains, and only thought about the comforts of the other. But what could Elladan possibly do in return for Elrohir? His arms were pinned. The most he could move was his head and his right leg, for his left one was broken. Elladan did not have to look at the fracture to know that it was not a pretty one.  
  
"You should've just. gone when my cloak. got caught. It was. stupid of me. to go and. get it. anyway."  
  
The older twin rested his head on the forest floor with a small sigh, with a little difficulty. "I could not have left you, Elrohir," he replied, trying to bear a small smile. Yet his features found it quite hard to do so. His involuntary shudders were becoming more and more frequent as the temperature dropped and the rain and wind howled on.  
  
"I could not leave you," he repeated.  
  
"You could've saved yourself. I would never. wish you to come to death like- like this!" Elrohir exclaimed, though it came out as hoarse whisper. He choked back a sob, rather thankful for the howling wind so Elladan could not hear. He'd give his life right there to save his brother if he could.  
  
"Don't. don't go to sleep, Elladan. I bet you right now. they're all looking for us. and we'll be home. warm. in a little while. don't. don't worry." He struggled with his breath, biting his lip to the point where it bled to stay awake.  
  
But Elladan found it hard to heed his brother's instructions. Hard as he tried, Elladan could hardly keep his eyes open. His lids felt like lead as he shivered in his wet garments. What he would give to be back in Imladris beside a fire, drinking hot tea, with his father and Elrohir beside him, and the rain was not pouring on them, and the strong walls kept out the wind.  
  
"I believe those are my lines," Elladan said, trying to lighten the mood. "Usually it is I trying to reassure you. You always seemed to have a knack for being afraid of the thunder and lightning."  
  
He stopped suddenly. Through the wind and rain, Elladan thought he'd heard the trampling of feet, or the call of another. His ears strained in the cacophony (sp? love that word) to hear for it again. Within a moment, it came. It was muffled and distant, but there was no mistaking the voice that shouted:  
  
"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!"  
  
"What was." Elrohir coughed, wincing sharply as the sudden action caused a terrible pain to race all throughout his body. He could faintly hear the voice, and the pounding of footsteps, they he was barely coherent enough to remember his own name. or barely even conscious enough to remember to breath.  
  
"They're. coming." He murmured, the hand trying to protect Elladan's face from the elements going slack as Elrohir finally fell into a sleep that he could no longer avoid. His smooth cheek fell into the mud, and his hand slowly slipped off from his brother head.  
  
Elladan's eyes widened as Elrohir sunk into his sleep, his teeth chattering violently, the rest of his body quaking uncontrollably despite the pain it caused him. Gritting his teeth and seething, he took his breaths quickly and exhaled much longer than he inhaled. This helped ease the pain in his abdomen and ribcage, but it did not fully help it.  
  
But another call for him and his brother made him forget his pain for an instant. Someone was close by, searching for them. This may be their only chance to escape with their lives. Elladan drew in a shaky breath, ignoring the searing pain as he filled his punctured lungs with air.  
  
"HELP! HELP US!" He painfully let the rest of his breath go before yelling again with all his might, unaware he had shouted the next words: "ADA, PLEASE!"  
  
------  
  
Elrond ducked a flying branch - it had broken free of one of the trees and made a diagonal drop to his head, swayed by the wind. He stumbled sideways, slipping in the mud, and thrust out a hand to grab a tree trunk for support. It was definitely not wise to be out and about in such weather -- sleet and all manner small debris lashed into his face, his cloak often actually pulled him backwards a few paces when the winds were strong enough, yet he dared not shed it for he did not look kindly upon being soaked through. He really didn't care - he was looking for his sons. When the storm came up, he had immediately grown anxious, and something in him was moved to send out a search party - Elladan and Elrohir were smart enough not to stay out in such weather. Since they did not return right away, they must have had a very good reason.  
  
"ELLADAN!" he bellowed into the roaring of the wind. "ELROHIR!"  
  
He doubted that he would be heard above the noise of the storm. Glorfindel had taken a few others and was scouring another part of Imladris. The truth was, Elrond had no idea where his sons had gone - they could be anywhere. Yet his parental instincts were telling him that he was going in the right direction -- Another strong gust sent the elven lord careening sideways into a thick trunk, hitting himself hard in the shoulder. He moaned and wiped rainwater out of his eyes, casting a hopeless look about him. He saw a stand of sycamores nearby had been reduced to a pile of timbre. He shuddered. Manwë's power never ceased to amaze and frighten him at times.  
  
Elrond stopped dead in his tracks. The shout that cut through the wind and the rain coud only possibly belong to one elf. A father could recognize the voice of his son even if it were but the faintest whisper. Not only could he recognize that the voice belonged to his son, but he knew which son.  
  
"ELLADAN!" he shouted, making his way towards where the voice came from as fast as he could without overlooking them. He realized with a pang of dread that it came from the ruined sycamores - and the fact that he only heard one twin awashed him with fear. He prayed that his sons were alright.  
  
He continued calling for them, searching through the debris, and only found them once he literally tripped over an upthrust root, becoming face-to-face with one of his trapped sons.  
  
Elladan cried in agony as the "upthrust root", his broken leg, was tripped over by someone. He could not see who it was, only gritted his teeth and seethed, squeezing his eyes tightly. It wasn't until his father's involuntary grunt touched his ears did he realize who had tripped over his leg.  
  
"Adar?" he called weakly. "Is that you, adar?"  
  
A dim hope sprang within him as the thought of being rescued crossed his mind. But as he looked at Elrohir, he could only hope his father had come in time for the both of them. The tree sunk into the mud more, further crushing his abdomen. He stifled a shout and grimaced, his mouth opened in a silent scream.  
  
Slowly, his face relaxed, but his mouth was still open, and his eyes still remained closed. Elladan gasped for air, which was becoming a more and more difficult task. He shivered violently in the cold wind and rain, and fought off the heavy sleep that had consumed his brother as best he could. His father could not contend with two unconscious sons at once.  
  
Elrohir came to slight consciousness at the new voice, free hand gripping at the soft soil with another groan of pain. Falling in and out of that nightmarish sleep was better then this. He could not see who it was, as he could not manage to slit his eyes open more than a sliver. And yet something in the back of his mind told him that it was his father. and he suddenly felt calmer.  
  
"Ada. Ella.dan.." Elrohir did not even hear himself murmur this, and quickly fell back into darkness.  
  
Elrond had never been more dismayed, surprised and frightened in all of his long life, let alone all at the same time. With a yelp of shock he scrambled to his feet, gazing at the horrifying scene laid out before him. Elladan and Elrohir - his two sons pinned beneath such massive trees - by Elbereth, how did this happen? He cursed himself as he leaped forward - this time, ~over~ the body of Elladan. He should have known - he should have realized some sort of storm would come from the clouds that morning! He should have never, never allowed his sons to go out...  
  
Soon his mind was wiped clear of all thought. He knelt first beside Elladan, who was closest - he realized that he was saying something, but he could not really keep track of his words. It went something like this:  
  
"Alright... you'll... alright... don't worry... soon... Glorfindel... storm..."  
  
He touched his hand to Elladan's forehead, his heart racing, and only once he reassured himself that they were both alive did he give himself time to think.  
  
How in Elbereth's name was he going to get his two sons out from beneath those trees?  
  
------ 


	3. Chapter Three

Alagos  
  
---Chapter Three---  
  
Elladan relaxed under the touch of his father, though his uncontrollable shivering did not diminish in the least. By the Valar, he was cold, and he knew Elrohir was worse off than he, for it had consumed him. Elladan was weakening by the minute as the rain poured relentlessly upon him, continually stinging his eyes and making it difficult for breath, which was hard enough as it was.  
  
But he did not say anything about it. He would not complain, though he knew no one would blame him if he did. But there was no use for it. Not now. His father was bad enough as it was. He did not need to be even more worried by his discomforts.  
  
Elladan coughed and turned his head to the side, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. He spat upon the ground, away from his brother and father, and turned his head to the other side. At least this way the rain did not strike his eyes directly, which were getting harder and harder to keep open. What had come over Elrohir was creeping up on Elladan as well.  
  
As he fought to stay awake, Elladan looked to his father for reassurance, for some sort of comfort despite the chaos around them.  
  
Elrohir sucked in a breath, trying to force himself back to reality. If he fell asleep, he would die, and there was nothing more to it. Yet it just hurt so much. as if the air was being crushed out of his lungs. Yet he was so worried for Elladan. He could find not even the strength to lift a land and touch to his brother's face and see if he was still alive.  
  
"By Elbereth," breathed Elrond in fear for his sons' lives, and he said aloud as he tried to push against the trees, "Elrohir, Elladan, talk to me... do not stop..." He had to keep them talking. If they fell asleep... it was just out of the question. "Do you hear me? Keep talking!"  
  
He chose to see to Elrohir first, as his younger twin seemed worse off than his elder. Pressing his shoulder gingerly to the fallen trunk just above Elrohir, he pushed ever so carefully, making sure that he did no more damage by his meddling than was already done. The tree barely budged. The wind whipped into his face, and he grimaced, turning it to the side.  
  
There was no way he could do this task by himself.  
  
"GLORFINDEL!" he bellowed into the storm, but the wind yanked his words away and tossed them hither and thither. "ERESTOR! By ELBERETH, someone HELP ME!"  
  
He stood, panting in the storm, and then with some useless words of comfort to his sons he moved over to Elladan's tree to see if it was any easier to push.  
  
"Elladan!? Elrohir!? Elrond!?" A voice, made barely audible by the storm and strong wind drifted light through the air, it's owner stumbling vainly around trees; standing and fallen alike. Where were they? Nearly all of Imladris was out searching for the sons of Elrond- and Erestor was now concerned for his friend's safety as well.  
  
The veiled and nearly silenced cry managed to reach the ears of Erestor, his breath catching in his throat and his pace quickening. What had happened? Perhaps the twins were found, and were waiting out the storm. The attempt at reassurance did nothing to hinder the fear that had taken a hold of his heart. He had the feeling that something was very wrong. "El-" The Elf stopped, seeing the form of Elrond by to fallen trees, the color draining from his face. "Please Elbereth no." He murmured, taking off in a run once more. "My lord!"  
  
Elladan watched with growing fatigue as his father tried to move Elrohir's tree; his face fell as Elrond gave it up. His hope began to fade as his eyelids fluttered and he began to nod off. No, no! He could not fall asleep! It would claim his life! No! Elladan fought off the darkness as best as his quivering body could, but hypothermia had set in long ago. Even for an Elf, Elladan had held the darkness at bay longer than he'd expected himself to.  
  
But he could not hold out much longer. Even as he felt some of the weight of the tree shift, the pain did not seem to register. His eyes rolled about, and he blinked furiously. No....he couldn't rest, not for a second...no...no.  
  
Thought seemed to stop as Elladan laid his head upon the forest floor and turned it to the side, his eyes halfway veiled as his conscious mind fled. That did not stop his trembling in the least, however. As the rain continued to fall and the wind to moan, it seemed a more and more hopeless situation for the Elves of Imladris.  
  
Elladan, stay awake!" Elrohir was surprised that he found a voice to utter those three words. He had begun to thing the wood had paralyzed his body and speech, and was only left with his mind working. He winced ash attempted to shift positions, a strangled cry escaping his parched lips as the action did not agree with his broken ribs. Why had he insisted they go out today, when the weather was as bad as it was? Had he not been so adamant, this never would've happened. Now what would happen if he died? And even worse, what would happen if Elladan died?  
  
Elrond's head snapped into the direction of the voice, and felt relief seep through him as he caught sight of his advisor.  
  
"Erestor!" he cried. "Erestor, where --"  
  
He broke off as his attention was caught by Elladan. He could feel the adrenaline and fear pump through his veins as he retreated back to his eldest son's form.  
  
"ELLADAN!" he shouted, his eyes wide as he touched his forehead. "Do NOT do this, Elladan! Speak to me!" He turned to Elrohir, and he felt very overwhelmed and confused. "Elrohir! Keep talking!"  
  
Another elf was battling against the elements, just a few paces behind Erestor. Glorfindel cursed as the wind whipped the rain into his eyes, making the scene before him of Elrond and his sons blur.  
  
"ELROND!" he bellowed. "What happened?"  
  
He jumped over the end of the tree that had fallen over Elrohir, and walked quickly up to the scene. He cast a look about him, and in a second he was giving out orders, seeing that Elrond was too confused to do so himself.  
  
"Erestor! Find me a long branch," he demanded. "As long and as thick as you can find. Elrond ... carry on."  
  
He himself began inspecting the fallen trees, looking for any sign of weakness in the sturdy trunks.  
  
A long stick. That would not be hard to find, considering the many trees that had fallen since the storm start. Erestor nodded, not even being able to look at the twins for long. There would be plenty time for that later.  
  
Elrohir winced, feeling any will and strength in him fade away in half an instant. He was trying to hold on. trying to give himself a chance. Yet the life he'd felt all his years was slowly slipping away, and he could no longer do anything to stop it. He turned his head slightly, looking fondly upon his brother with a pained and sad expression, before looking over to his father with a small smile.  
  
"I am sorry but. I do not think." He could not even finish the sentence as his eyes turned a vacant hue of grey, glossy and lifeless, and his heart and breath stopping altogether. At least the pain was gone.  
  
Elladan's eyes fluttered as his father's voice reached out and called him back to reality. He regained consciousness, but with that came the searing pain as his ribs pierced and dug into his lungs. Elladan gave a strangled cry as he saw Elrohir's head fall lifelessly to the side, tears within his gray eyes. His brother was dead.  
  
Agony, both physical, mental, and emotional, coursed through him; an agony he'd never felt before as he broke down into choking sobs. His broken ribs protested, only giving cause for more tears. Elladan could not bear the thought of living without Elrohir. Who would he confide in when his heart was troubled? Who would be there, alone and afraid in the darkness as a storm raged, for him to give comfort to? Who would he have to hunt with, to laugh with?  
  
There were so many things Elladan had never gotten to tell Elrohir, not in the least was the love he had for his brother. And he thought of the rest -- Erestor, Estel, Glorfindel, but mostly, his father. Elladan could feel his time slipping away as well, as unwilling as his spirit was to give up. His father would be heartbroken, as Elladan was, in both spirit and body.  
  
What words of comfort could he offer in such a time as this?  
  
Elladan then thought of a snatch of melody he remembered, but could not think of the lyrics that went with it. Using this as well as the words coming from his heart, Elladan was weakly able to put all he wanted to say to his father into song:  
  
"Do not fret, adar, father.  
  
I do not feel any pain  
  
This little fall of rain  
  
Can hardly hurt me now  
  
You're here, that is all I need to know  
  
And you shall keep me safe  
  
And you shall keep me close  
  
And rain will make the flowers grow  
  
Elrohir would live, by the Valar above  
  
I would have closed his wounds with words of love  
  
But it's over now, just let it be  
  
Shelter me, comfort me  
  
You will live ten thousand years  
  
If I could show you how  
  
Please don't desert me now...  
  
The rain can't hurt me now  
  
This rain shall wash away what's passed  
  
And you will keep me safe  
  
And you will keep me close  
  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.  
  
The rain that brings us here  
  
Elbereth has blessed  
  
The skies again shall clear  
  
When I'm at rest  
  
A breath away from where you are  
  
I've come home from so far  
  
Do not fret, adar, father.  
  
I do not feel any pain  
  
A little fall of rain  
  
Can hardly hurt me now  
  
You're here, that is all I need to know  
  
And you shall keep me safe  
  
And you shall keep me close  
  
And rain...will make the flowers..."  
  
But Elladan would leave the finishing of the song to whomever wanted to end it. His strength did not hold out until the end. As he murmured the final words, his head dropped and his eyes closed halfway, glazed over and empty of the soul that once was there. His body stopped shaking. Elladan knew and felt no more.  
  
His spirit joined that of his brother's in the Halls of Mandos.  
  
------ 


	4. Chapter Four

Alagos  
  
---Chapter Four---  
  
Elrond Peredhel, descendant of Thingol and Melian, Idril and Tuor, Beren and Lúthien, son of Eärendil and Elwing, wife to Celebrían and father to Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir, at that moment, lost faith in the Valar completely. When the last of Elladan's song finally drifted into silence, he remained standing there, gazing at the lifeless faces of his sons, becoming progressively more soaked as the rain ran unchecked over his body. He simply stared at first Elrohir, then Elladan, then Elrohir again. A icy cold that had nothing to do with the rain took a hold of his heart. Finally he moved - but it was not a very big move. He dropped onto his knees between Elladan and Elrohir - his sons - his firstborn - and reached out gingerly to twine his fingers in their soaked, raven-black hair, a gesture of affection he had always used in times when they were upset or in need of comfort.  
  
But they did not laugh and shake his fingers out of their hair.  
  
They did not even move in the slightest.  
  
They - were dead.  
  
Glorfindel did not realize what had happened until several moments later - he had moved some distance away, and had not heard the song. So when he came tramping back, he was surprised to see Elrond kneeling there, knee- deep in mud, completely motionless save for the rain that trickled to the ground after running off his cloak and clothes. Then realization washed over him, and he stood rooted to the spot in horror for several minutes. Neither he nor Elrond moved.  
  
Until, at last, Elrond rose to his feet. He glanced once at Glorfindel, and the seneschal was startled to see him completely devoid of emotion whatsoever. With a last glance at his sons, Elrond began to walk away - not in the direction of the Last Homely House, but away, towards the falls and the Bruinen.  
  
With a cry of dismay, he ran after his lord.  
  
"Elrond! My lord, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," Glorfindel caught the whispered word when he was but a step behind me. "Leave me, Glorfindel."  
  
"By Elbereth, Elrond," he gasped, fear rising in his heart. "You're going the wrong way!"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you ARE!" Glorfindel grabbed his shoulder. He glared at him. "Elrond, come to your senses! I know that th--"  
  
Elrond spun on his heel and hit his friend as hard as he could. Shocked and stunned by the blow, Glorfindel reeled to the ground, and did not get up again. The lord of Imladris gaped in horror at what he had done, and without further ado turned and fled into the forest.  
  
And as if by some horrid jest of irony, it seemed that the wind and rain let up-even if it did so only slightly. The moment it didn't matter anymore if the large drops were mounding down onto the earth, and the wind was blowing leaves into oblivion. the storm began to calm. As if Elrohir's and Elladan's death was a sign that the job was done.  
  
If it was indeed a kind of joke, it was a cruel one at that.  
  
Erestor who had nearly gotten lost, finally made his way back to the fallen sycamores with a heavy sigh. Yet that sigh caught in his throat as a horrendous sight greeted him, causing him to drop the large piece of wood that had been resting in his arms. First Erestor's eyes rested on the seemingly lifeless forms of the twins, before moving over to the fallen Glorfindel. And no matter where he looked, he could no longer see Elrond.  
  
The Elf blinked, coming out of a shock-induced trance, and sprinted over to the seneschal. "Glorfindel!? What has happened?" Erestor queried urgently, shaking the captain rather roughly. The whole area had taken on a dreadful atmosphere.  
  
Glorfindel was shaken and disoriented when Erestor began to wake him. His first conscious thought was, 'Why in the name of the Lady am I lying on the ground?' The second, after he began to stir, 'Why am I so wet?' And it took the third, 'Oh good Elbereth!', for him to remember fully what was going on. Memory came flooding back to him in the form of a distraut groan as he hurriedly sat up. He grabbed onto Erestor's shoulder to help him drag himself to his feet, and then abruptly fell again. The blow had made him unpleasantly lightheaded.  
  
"Elrond!" he snapped, not exactly having enough of a handle on his words yet. He shook his head sharply, spraying droplettes everywhere and in so doing clearing his head. He got up at a slower speed, still holding onto Erestor's shoulder for support. He looked around him with wide eyes. "Erestor - where is Elrond? We- by Elbereth! Where did he go?"  
  
He cursed fitfully - everything seemed so terribly confusing to the elven lord. Then, dragging Erestor behind him, he began walking off on the most likely direction Elrond took.  
  
The Peredhel did not stop until he had reached the very banks of the Bruinen. Only then did he pause. He leaned against a tree, panting from the exertion. Slowly he sunk to the ground, and hid his face in his hands. What had he done? Glorfindel had only tried to help him - he tried to stop him from - doing exactly what he was doing now. Elrond shuddered and lifted his eyes around him, his eyes drifting to the angry waters of the Bruinen, being disturbed by the storm. For a long time he gazed at them.  
  
His sons were his life. When Celebrian passed on to Valinor, his heart had been broken into pieces - he had lived only for the fact that his children - and Imladris - depended on him. Now Arwen was in Lórien - his sons - dead. Glorfindel and Erestor were more than capable to watch over Imladris.  
  
He blinked at the stormy grey waters. How much was he willing to sacrifice to be with his family again?  
  
"ELROND!" He started. Glorfindel's voice. "ELROND! Where in Elbereth's name are you?"  
  
He got quickly to his feet, shaking now. He did not have very long to make up his mind.  
  
Glorfindel remained calling and chasing through the pine grove for a while, tugging Erestor behind him, looking for his lord. It was not difficult to follow his trail - while the storm died, it was easy to see the broken branches and muddy footprints that Elrond left behind. He wasn't trying to conceal himself. Glorfindel tried to tell himself this was a good sign - for, if Elrond did not want to be found, he would not leave such an obvious trail, would he? He tried not to acknowledge the fact that if Elrond did not care anymore about such things he would not have bothered to hide his tracks.  
  
As he went, the sound of the falls that ran into the Bruinen became louder in his ears, and still Elrond did not answer.  
  
"ELROND!" he hollared, beginning to get really afraid. "Elrond! Stop being rediculous!"  
  
But he was afraid that Elrond was being rediculous, for, as soon as he and Erestor broke out of the forest, he was faced with nothing but a short epanse of greying grass, and then the ground abruptly dropped down, and the roaring of the water was loud in his ears as he stepped forward - he followed Elrond's steps right to the edge. Then he stood still, gazing down into the swirling white foam crashing against the rocks with wide, fathomless blue eyes. He looked around him once again, shocked. No. Definitely, no steps led away from there. That could only mean...  
  
Glorfindel blinked, too shocked for words.  
  
Elrond had made his choice.  
  
Some called it the coward's way to go, but for Elrond, he could see no other way. A life without his sons was a life without meaning.  
  
------  
  
Nyerrr. Xx;; The end.  
  
Cast list. Talon ~~~ Elladan. Furbeh ~~~ Elrohir, Erestor. Rochwen ~~~ Elrond, Glorfindel.  
  
This is the first draft. When I have enough time I'll fix it up and make it more like a story and less like a copy/pasted RP. ^^ 


End file.
